Home
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: It's been five years since Riven broke up with Musa, five years since she fled to a far away island to escape him. They meet again on her way home and Riven is determined to win her back. ["I made a mistake, Musa," Riven said solemnly, "all those years ago when I left you. I was the dimensions biggest idiot. We were finally in a good place and I let you go."] Oneshot.


**I was inspired to dig this story out of my old files and sort it out after I found out about the M &R breakup on the show, which completely broke my heart :'(**

 **I haven't watched the newest series, all I've seen is a clip on Youtube of how it went down and that's what this story is based on, so sorry if the facts aren't quite right.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Home**

Musa stared at the ceiling fan whirring softly overhead, eyes tracking the slowly spinning blades as they went round and round, hoping she'd eventually be lulled to sleep. The trick normally worked but she could already tell that tonight was going to be an exception. Restlessness thrummed beneath her skin. She rose from her small bed and walked onto the balcony. Cool night air caressed her skin, tossing her hair off her shoulders and roiling the sea in the distance. A storm was on the horizon, giving the air a faint tang of electricity.

Resting her arms on the railing, Musa leaned forward and listened to the crash of waves against the beach. The sound was so settling, the reason she had chosen to purchase the secluded little beach house by the sea instead of a house in the centre of town.

It would be exactly five years tomorrow since she'd first come to the small island that she still struggled to call home. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep. Five years and she still felt the same as when she'd stepped off Moonlight, the ship that had brought her here – empty, listless, her heart aching and heavy.

Musa wasn't sure whether it had been fate that Moonlight had been docked at Magix's harbour the day she had decided on a whim to get on board. But coincidence or no, it had brought her to a place of peace.

The island she lived on – named Junipa Island after the berries it was famous for – might not have been home but it came closer than Magix or even Melody. She'd found both cities unbearable after everything had happened, namely her breakup with – no, she wouldn't think of him, wouldn't give him a single thought.

How had five long years not been able to erase him from her memory? Make her heart lighter? His violet eyes still haunted her dreams and Musa swore she could sometimes hear his voice calling her name as if he'd come to find her. It didn't help that the berries she picked for a living were the same shade as his hair.

She had run so far – _so far_ – and yet still been unable to escape him.

She gripped onto the balcony railing and jumped over to the other side. Thick shrubbery circled the house, dotted with flowers of every colour except violet – she'd cut those down the moment she had moved in. Weaving between the plants, Musa made for the beach; her hair whipped behind her as she ran towards the shoreline. Digging her bare feet into the wet sand, Musa let the waves lap against her toes, the coldness of the water a welcome distraction.

Lightening forked over the distant sea, thunder rumbling a moment later. The crash of waves was louder, more violent this close to the water and Musa savoured it, letting the sounds fill her head. She sat down in the wet sand, her nightdress instantly soaked. Thunder rumbled again. The first drops of rain wet her face and then the skies opened up, the downpour drenching her completely.

When her tears mixed with the rain sliding down her face, she didn't know. She only knew that five years hadn't dried out her tears, that she might cry enough to fill an ocean but she would still love him – and hate him. Hate him so fiercely for walking away, for ceasing to fight after fighting for so long, for breaking all the promises he'd made to her.

She fisted her hands in the sand. The memory of the day she heart had broken was as clear as the seawater she sat in. He'd wanted to further his skills, said it would be best for them both if they broke up. No explanation of why they couldn't continue their relationship while he trained. She remembered that she hadn't tried to stop him as he'd walked out of her life, but instead smiled and wished him well, thinking that despite everything they'd weathered, maybe they weren't meant to be. She had watched him go, her heart shattering and splintering. The words to stop him had been on the tip of her tongue but she hadn't been able to speak them. And now she hated herself for it, even if they wouldn't have changed his mind. She had stopped fighting too.

Regret as fierce as the storm threatened to overwhelm her. She focused on the rain beating down on her skin instead, on the coolness of the seawater that was now past her ankles.

There was something about the sea that brought her solace whenever her heart ached. Maybe it was that the waves against her skin were like comforting caresses or maybe it was that the water churned relentlessly like her own thoughts but then eventually calmed, assuring her that her mind would too.

Musa got up before the water could reach her knees and made her way home. The ache in her heart had ebbed a bit, enough that she thought she could try to sleep again. She changed out of her wet nightdress and got under the thin blanket draped over the bed, once again staring at the ceiling fan.

This time as she watched it spin and spin, her eyelids became heavy and sleep finally came.

* * *

The next morning, as Musa bent over the Junpia bushes on the farm she worked on, the colour of the berries made her heart ache all over again.

It was an effort to get through her shift; she worked faster than she normally did, her hands snagging on the rough leaves and branches. By the time she had filled her five allotted baskets to the brim, sweat soaked her blouse and her hands were covered with several stinging cuts. She barely noticed as she hurried home.

She decided to take the long way back, the scenic route skirting the town and beach. Perhaps it would help clear her mind.

It was well into lunchtime and the little island town was bustling with people, merchants in the market square shouting their wares, the aroma of cooking food masking the smell of the dozens of fishing boats by the docks. A man playing the lute sat in the centre of the square, three ladies in bright dresses dancing around him in front of a small audience. The music was joyous, upbeat and the people were cheerful, those in front of the tavern starting to sway to the melody, drinks held high in their hands.

Musa tried to soak up the cheer as she pushed her way through the crowd to her favourite food stall. She bought a slice of flatbread topped with spiced fish, as usual ignoring the free serving of Junipa berries on the side of the stall. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten any but she could still recall the taste of them, sweet and sharp, strangely reminding her of the taste of _him_ and bringing forth a surge of memories of his lips on hers that she'd rather forget.

Fighting her way through the crowd again, Musa went to sit by the docks. She chose a spot on the side of the main wooden pier, feet dangling above the waves. The breeze off the sea wove through her hair as she ate.

The sky was cloudless after the storm the night before, the fierce sun baking the seaweed washed upon the shore. Musa breathed in the familiar scent of sea salt and brushed the crumbs off her hands. The small bits of bread landed in the sea and baby seabirds swam towards them, pecking at the bobbing water. The sight of them and the sound of faint music coming from the town made her smile. She let herself get lost in the lute's joyful melody, absently swinging her legs over the ocean.

A deafening horn cut through the peace. Musa jumped and turned towards the end of the pier jutting out into the sea. She froze, eyes wide.

Docked in the deep water was a colossal ship, the colour of the sky at midnight, grey barnacles like stars dotting its side.

Next to the hull, its name was written in cursive lettering: Moonlight.

No, it couldn't be –

Musa scrambled upright, backing away from the pier. Shock paled her face.

In the five years she had been on the island, she had never seen the ship come to the harbour. She had looked for it during her first two years here, making a note to wait for it on the day she had first arrived, thinking that she might go home, but Moonlight had never shown up and she had given up since then. She had thought it was a sign that she wasn't meant to go back, but now –

Was it a coincidence?

Only the night before she had been thinking of Magix and her old life there, and today, here before her was Moonlight, the very ship that could take her home. But did she want to go back? Could she bear it?

Something hard hit her shoulder and Musa turned to find a burly man carrying a suitcase behind her. He apologised and hurried towards Moonlight. Several other people were heading onto the pier, following the man, and Musa realised they were Moonlight's passengers getting back on board now that lunch was over. The horn must have meant that the ship would soon depart. And when it would come back, if ever, Musa didn't know.

This might be her only chance to go back.

She stood frozen on the pier, staring at Moonlight and the sailors readying for departure. The small group following the man towards the ship strolled past, laughing and gossiping.

She looked towards her house tucked away among the shrubbery on the other side of the beach. It wasn't home, had never been for even a second since she'd been here. Though she had found peace and change on the island, she hadn't been able to forget her heartbreak, hadn't found joy.

There was no point in staying. She could find somewhere else if Magix was still unbearable, start over again. All she knew was that she needed to escape.

Mind made up, Musa ran for her house, kicking up sand as she hurtled across the beach. She leaped over the balcony to her bedroom and rushed through the glass doors, grabbing her suitcase from under her bed. Her belongings amounted to just a few clothes and small trinkets. The money she had saved from picking berries, she stuffed into a purse, and then ran back across the beach to the docks, praying she wasn't too late.

The ship was still there but she could see that the sailors were detaching the ropes binding it to the pier. Musa willed all her strength into her legs. She bounded onto the pier, the ship looming above her now.

The platform connecting the ship and pier began to retract. She leaped before fear stopped her, and then she was on the platform, running again until she hit the deck.

Dropping her suitcase on the floor, Musa slid down against the white walls of the deckhouse, panting hard. She had made it. She had escaped.

Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes in relief.

* * *

It was strange to be back where she'd started.

Alone in the same room she'd rented the first time she'd boarded Moonlight, Musa turned in a circle, taking in the mahogany furnishings, the gilded doorframe and wall panels, bright gold against the cream walls, and the massive window looking out onto Junipa Island becoming smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away. She sat down on the bed, running her fingers over the luxurious silk sheets, and stared out the window till the island was nothing more than a speck of green in the distance ocean.

A small part of her ached knowing she would never return to the island, never again sit under the stars at her favourite spot on the beach. But at the same time, she was glad to have gotten away; the island had started to feel too small for all her thoughts and she wanted to belong somewhere again. Still, it was a little hard to accept she was returning to Magix after she'd told herself she'd never go back.

Musa lay down on the bed, looking up at the fresco ceiling, for a moment missing the familiar ceiling fan in her beach house bedroom. She wondered if she'd be able to fall asleep without it; maybe she'd have to get one installed at her place in Magix. She'd have to _find_ a place in Magix first…and look for a job, and explain her absence to her friends, and thousand other things she hadn't considered before leaving. She groaned and buried her face in the pillows.

Before panic could overwhelm her, she rose and decided to go look for some food. She would come up with a plan later. Smoothing back her hair, she left her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

It was approaching sunset, the sky awash with watery orange light, making the sea look almost black. A flock of birds flew over the horizon, a mass of shadows chirping as they banked left and right. A few passengers stood by the railing, admiring the view – a family of four enjoying ice cream cones, an old woman who looked to be knitting, her husband beside her, and a tall, built man that Musa might have mistaken for a stranger had she not familiarised the way the setting sun changed his hair from magenta to deep purple.

"Riven," she whispered before she could stop herself.

He turned towards her. At the sight of his handsome face, those violet eyes boring into hers, Musa felt all her bottled up emotions crash into her like a wave. She felt like she was drowning, but Riven – he looked as if he'd just taken his first breath in years.

She stumbled back in shock, bumping into her cabin door, just as Riven stepped forward, hands reaching out towards her like he needed to make sure she was really there. She backed away before his fingers touched her skin. The feeling of his callused hands would be too much, and right now she needed to steady her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, disbelief filling her voice.

"Looking for you," he answered plainly.

Musa blinked at his bluntness, not sure she'd heard him right.

Riven's face softened and he gestured to the door behind them. "Let's go inside."

Musa opened the door and let him in to her cabin before her mind fully caught up. She trembled a little as Riven walked over to the window and turned to look at her unblinking. The sunset outlined him in gold, shadowing half his face and making his eyes glow. She couldn't quite believe he was here.

Leaning against the closed door, Musa stared back at him, too shocked to find words. At last, Riven blinked. He ran a hand through his hair and made as if to approach her but then thought better of it. Instead, he gave her a small smile.

"I meant it when I said I'd been looking for you," he said and Musa swallowed. "The day I heard you'd left Magix, I–" He paused to shake his head and said instead, "How are you?"

"Fine," Musa lied, unable to meet his gaze.

"Good." Riven smiled sadly. His eyes were still on her, looking her up and down again and again.

Musa's throat burned. "How are _you_?" she asked, forcing the words out. She tried to stand tall, tried to seem completely unaffected by him, but she could feel her heart breaking all over again.

Riven glanced out the window. "Honestly?" he said, looking back at her. "This is the happiest I've been in the last five years."

Musa looked down at the carpet and shut her eyes.

"I made a mistake, Musa," Riven said solemnly, "all those years ago when I left you. I was the dimensions biggest idiot. We were finally in a good place and I let you go."

"Stop," Musa breathed, tears leaking from her eyes.

Riven continued, "I've hated myself every day since then. When I found out that you'd left Magix, I was so afraid I'd never see you again and I couldn't bear it. I've tried to find you ever since. I got word that someone had seen you get aboard Moonlight and every year, I've travelled on this ship, getting off at all the stops, searching for you, hoping one day I'd find you so I could apologise." Riven blinked back his tears. "I'm sorry, Musa. And I know that it isn't enough, that it will never be enough. I can't take back what happened, but I need you know that I'm sorry."

Musa could barely breathe through her tears, but the part of her that been wanting to tell him to get out quietened.

"I shouldn't have given up on us, but I thought that I'd just hurt you again and again like I always did," Riven said, voice cracking. "I thought it would be too hard for us to be together long distance, but then I realised how ridiculous that was after all we'd been through. We're meant to be together." He took a step towards her. "I've fought my demons, I've changed. I'll never let you go again if you give me another chance." He took another step. "Look at me, please."

The tremor in his voice made her look up.

"I love you, Musa," he said and a single tear ran down his cheek.

For the first few weeks after their breakup, Musa had imagined him coming back to her, saying those same words. She had imagined herself forgiving him, running into his arms. But now she couldn't move, her wave of emotions threatening to pull her down and under.

Eyes blurry with tears, she could only stare at him, seeing his own tears fall freely down his face. Her heart ached more fiercely than ever before.

The sight of him like this was unbearable; she closed the distance between them, brushing his tears off his cheeks. His hands came up to brush away her own. His touch was just as she'd remembered it, and for the first time in years, she felt something deep in her chest ease – her heart had stopped aching.

She glanced at his tears glistening on her fingertips and then up at him. His face was so familiar, his eyes gazing into hers so intensely she couldn't breathe. Her Riven – who had searched for her all these years, who had always loved her like she had loved him. They could fix this.

If there was one truth she knew, it was that they were meant to be together.

Musa leaned forward and kissed him, tasting Junipa berries and salt from both their tears.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I never stopped."

Riven pressed his forehead to hers. And when he took her in his arms, Musa felt like she was breaking the surface of a dark, bottomless ocean for the first time.

She was home.

* * *

 **Please review - your thoughts and comments are much appreciated!**

 **And I'm sad to say that this is probably my last fanfic for a long time because I've decided to focus on writing original stuff which I hope to get published some day. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my work over the years - I wouldn't have believed in my writing without it! Much love! I hope you won't miss me too much!**

 _xxxMusarockz_


End file.
